1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive boxing trainer, and more particularly, to a device which automatically detects and escapes from boxing gloves to improve the training effect and enhance the training fun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional boxing exercisers belong to “in-place” device (i.e. punching bag) for boxing training. The punching bag is suspended so that it swings to and fro by being punched with fists of operators. Therefore, the operator has to watch its swinging position and speed to give the next punching so as to achieve a certain training effect. In practice of the basic boxing defense, both boxers duly dodge in accordance with the punching position and timing of the opponent. However, the attacking side has to grasp the attack opportunity unlike the easy practice on the punching bag.
In order to carry out “interactive practice” to command the punching timing and skills, all boxers have to employ one of their caliber to simulate the boxing match.
In consideration of many objective factors such as expenses, time, possible injuries, it's rare for common boxers to employ the so-called “interactive practice”. Particularly, the beginners can hardly command the basic punching timing and boxing skills without the interactive practice, let alone imagine the real situation in the boxing match beforehand.